full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Francesca de Vallion
Francesca de Vallion is a noblewoman from the Vallion family who led the ceremonial guard of the Order of St. Arthur, the Holy Iron Chains. Her mission was to seek out the werewolf Melina Dulac, as well as her companion, Riley Talbot. She would later become a member of the Omega Pack, as well as one of Riley’s love interests. Characteristics *'Name': Francesa de Vallion *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Blonde *'Eyes': Blue *'Likes': sword practice *'Dislikes': Being called weak, disobedience *'Family': Mother and Father, Sergio (half brother) Appearance Casual Francesca is a 16 year old relatively skinny and pale young caucasian woman. She is of average height, her hair is blonde and straight, originally much longer than it currently is, but following her haircut, it reaches down to her neck. She has dark indigo eyes. As a child, being from a rich family, she used to always wear many beautiful and expensive clothes, except when it was time to sleep. Also she used to carry a stuffed bunny with her all the time until her father told her to get rid of it, at which point she burned it. When she got older, she kept wearing expensive clothes. While in her position as the leader of the Holy Iron Chain Knights, she wore silvery armor with a white cape and a skirt, a helmet, and a rapier. After leaving the Order and joining the Omega Pack, she started to wear a white button up long-sleeved shirt, black pantyhose and a purple skirt that went down to her knees, a black vest and choker, and black shoes. Lycan When turned, she is given an amazon-like body but little to bust improvement. However, her legs, thighs, butt, and abs are given quite good toning. She gains a blonde and silver pelt with yellow fur for her short hair, cheeks, shoulders, hands and forearms, minus her fingers, outer thighs and upper back, forelegs and feet minus her toes, and her tail. Her face, chest, stomach, inner thighs and upper legs, biceps, and tip of her tail are silver, with two stripe streaks in her hair. Pack Attire Background From a young age, Francesca was a spoiled girl due to being neglected by her parents: her father Federico de Vallion III focusing on his work while her mother spent her days at the balls and parties. At the time, Francesca found comfort in the burning of things that she did not like which appeared to stem from seeing accused pagans being burned at the stake from her window. She also took Sergio in from the streets, unaware that he was actual her half-brother as he promised their biological father to conceal his full heritage. When Francesca was forced into an arranged marriage by her father, she voiced her refusal by setting a fire to the family estate that resulted with her sent to a convent where she earned a place in the Order of St. Arthur as the current leader of the Iron Chain Knights. A year after Melina’s family was slaughtered by the Butcher, Francesca is sent by the Order to investigate a string of bloody and mutilating murders along the border of Midland. After they arrived at the scene, Francesca and her forces found a shallow stream dyed red with the blood spilled from the remains of countless bodies of men and horses. Upon seeing this, Francesca deems such an angel to be the work of werewolves due to how the bodies were found, that would only bring an age of darkness down upon the world. Soon after, Francesca is given the task to investigate two werewolves that had been spotted near the area. Two months after beginning her search for Riley and Melina, Francesca and her knights eventually found them both during a hunt for a band of rogue dark skeletons, believing that they had slaughtered normal villagers and men that were actual transformed agents before reverting to their natural forms in death. When Francesca finds them, they surrounded them the following day. Still exhausted from their fighting against the ghouls, Riley attempted to go after a frightened Francesca before he was subdued by Sergio in a manner that made it seem that Francesca, who never drew blood or even saw a real werewolf before, intentionally ran Riley through with her blade. After having both brought to her party's camp, Francesca then attempts to interrogate Riley about the remains of the deceased members of those slaughtered by the Butcher, believing them both the villains and culprits. But Riley refuses to answer her questions while unnerving her when he spoke against her faith along with high pain threshold when she whipped him for his insolence, ordering Riley to be taken from her sight while she prays to reaffirm her faith. But after sunset, the two break free and took the half-naked Francesca as a hostage so they can focus on escaping. However, they ran into Slaughter who has been killing the knights one by one and set his on eye on Riley who he wanted payback from before. Personality As a child, Francesca was neglected by her parents and overwhelmed with fear. She cowered in her bed when she heard a roaring fire outside of her bedroom in the town square one night when they were burning a heretic. Afterwards, she went outside and threw a burning stick into the fire. She then felt a marvelous warmth in her abdomen and discovered that she was a pyrophiliac. She also developed a habit of maniacally burning things that she didn't like. It was even rumored that she burned the clothes of a girl while the girl was still wearing them and threatened to burn Sergio. The only thing she burned that she was very attached to was a stuffed bunny that her father bought her during their last family trip together. Whenever Sergio would upset her, she would whip him, bit him, and drink his blood. Although she does this out of anger not hate; she loves her brother dearly, she just feels he needs to understand and respect her royal teaching's, Sergio can see sadness in his sister's eyes. Her lack of empathy due to her poor upbringing provoked her to hunt down and burn supposed witches and pagans, as well as innocent monsters and extraspecies. This fueled a secret sadistic pleasure that she constantly tried to deny. While perusing Riley and Melina, whom she had been searching the latter for two years and believed to be those responsible for countless bloody murders, she was shown to loathe the mentioning of either one, especially Riley, stating that it shouldn't be mentioned lightly as she believed it was dirty. Also, her determination to capture them was for the sake of their faith. When confronting them both, and had Riley alone for an interrogation, she tried to maintain and show that she was calm and strong willed in front of Riley while interrogation, but was provoked to whip him and being angry about the fact that he was not responding to her. Also, she was shown to have sadistic pleasure after having whipped Riley. She was stroked with fear once she saw and was attacked by the evil spirits that were hunting the two down. After being possessed, the spirit confronted her about her secret sadistic pleasure that she constantly tried to deny and even revealed to her that she was also a masochist who enjoyed her pain. Under the influence of the spirit Francesca became shameless, throwing herself at Riley, licking his wounded hand and straddling him so he would rise it. However, after being freed from the spirit she was shown to be ashamed, embarrassed and didn't want anyone to know and asked Sergio, who had just arrived, to kill Riley, even though their mission was to capture and deliver him to the Order. After meeting Mozgus, Farnese proved that despite having a sadistic side she was not cruel like Mozgus and does have some sympathy though she tried to follow the words of Mozgus about what are they doing was because of their faith and for God. She also tried to convince herself that she was not wrong. It was shown that Francesca seems to suffer a lasting effect from being possessed as she was seen masturbating and moving her breast with her hand just like when the spirit possessed her, but this seems to have faded as she was not seen doing it again. Francesca is shown to have developed fear from Riley and tried to avoid going after him with the excuse of it wasn't their responsibility anymore. After seeing what happened in Albion, what she used to know and believed in has shattered and seeing Riley fight on, even when it seemed to be hopeless, Francesca decided to leave her position and former life behind her and follow Riley to learn from him more about the world and how to live in a world without hope. After joining the Omega Pack, Francesca has shown great changes in her personality. She has become a much more sympathetic human being. Her job of taking care of Klara has also made Francesca much more responsible and dependable as there was some situations that she normally would faint or struck and overwhelmed by fear, but she didn't- the time when she and Klara were surrounded by trolls, for example: Francesca fought back to protect Klara instead of giving up. She also showed great regret for her actions from her past. Francesca seems to have developed a hero worship toward Riley as shown that every time he thanks her or gives her his approval for something she did she would feel happy and encouraged. She also accepted Lycanthropy and Magic as she has begun to study the arts under Irma’s tutelage. Francesca seems to have developed a crush on Riley which becomes evident more than one time. For example when she was asked by her mother if she had someone she loved her thought was of. Also it seems that her reason for learning magic comes from her crush on Riley and desire to be more helpful to him and the group, as she especially enjoyed healing Riley through magic. Skills/Abilities Powers Skills Equipment *'Order Armor' *'Silver Rapier' *'Mask of Glamour' *'Pack Uniform' *'Utility Belt' *'Silver Rapiers' Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Order of St. Arthur Category:Werewolves Category:Omega Pack Category:Former Villains Category:Riley's Love Interests